


Cuddles

by catsaremyboyfriend



Series: Asexual Snuggle Buddies [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Clint Barton, Asexual Kate Bishop, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of small, happy fics about asexual soulmates Clint Barton and Kate Bishop. I want to mention that all my soulmark fics were inspired by tumblr and amusewithaview, who writes the best soulmark fics. There are going to be a lot of loving, platonic, cuddly superheroes in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

“So, this is my replacement.”

It’s just him and Nat, leaning over a railing to watch the kid heroes play below them. “She’s not your replacement, _ptenets_. You can’t be replaced.”

He shrugs and turns away, watching the dark haired girl below put arrow after perfect arrow into a target. She’s even wearing his colors, purple tank and black shorts. If he had a sex drive, he’d be attracted to her, all that grace and strength in her movements. 

“Do I hafta meet her?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course you do.” He sighs and leans his forehead against Nat’s shoulder, pushing gently.

“ _Nat_ ,” he whines, cause he’s tired and jealous and just wants to go home and watch Dog Cops. 

“Clint. Go. Get it over with.” She walks away, giving him one last pointed look over her shoulder.

 

Walking downstairs to the training mats takes less time than he wants it to. The girl…Kate…has her back to him, bow notched, the line between her shoulder blades defined and straight. Shuffling his feet, he wonders how mad Nat will be if he takes his hearing aids out and ignores every word the girl says, all the excuses she has to make for copying him. He clears his throat and she turns, sweat dripping down the crooked line of her nose.

“Hey there, new me.” 

She goes absolutely still before blurting out, “I’m asexual!”

“Uh, so am I?” Then he goes still, too, because Baby Hawkeye just said his words. Baby Hawkeye is _his_.

“Oh my God.” She sags with relief and hugs him, bow digging into his spine. When she pulls back her eyes are wide and she’s grinning. “This is _awesome_! I can’t believe I’ve finally met you!” He pats gently at her shoulders and smiles back, privately thrilled. Okay, he was ready to hate her, but _soulmate_ , and happy grinning soulmate who’s also deadly with a bow _and_ she has dimples. Perfect. Kate Bishop is his soulmate, and she’s _perfect_. 

“Uh, my name’s Clint,” he says, sticking out a hand. She rolls her eyes and shakes it. 

“I already know that. The…”  
“…whole world knows who I am. I know.” She tucks her bow away and leans forward on the balls of her feet. “You wanna talk, or you wanna train?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Train. I’ll kick your ass,” she says, totally not awed by him at all. Dang. Sometimes he wonders if anyone disrespects Cap, like they do him, but come on. It’s Cap. 

“We’ll see, Hawkeye.”

“Yes, we will, Hawkeye.”

 

 

SIX MONTHS LATER  
They’re watching movies on the couch when Nat walks in. His legs are tangled with Kate’s, her purple pedicured toes pressing into his calf. 

“Hey,” they say at the same time, not taking their eyes off the movie. It’s one of the awful, cheesy Captain America ones, made before he came back. Worse than the Iron Man ones, which at least are honest about how much of a dick Tony is. Nat sighs and sits on the footrest, crossing her legs at the ankle. “Long day?” Clint asks.

“Heard Doom’s in town,” Kate says.

“Yeah, he’s been…”  
“…letting his Doombots roam free.”

“It’s gross.”

Nat grimaces delicately. “You two are so in unison that it is, frankly, unsettling.”

They shrug and Clint grabs some popcorn, passes the bowl to Kate. “You and Darcy are pretty gross, too.” Kate nods her head in agreement, chewing loudly.

“A brief kiss before a mission is not ‘gross’. It’s normal.” 

“I heard you were, like…” Kate shuts up when Nat shoots her a glare, but Clint has no fear. “….practically sucking her tonsils out.” 

“I know fifty different ways to kill you with your own bow, Clint.”

“Darcy will be so upset. You know how much she loves my arms.”

“They are pretty great arms,” Kate agrees.

Nat rolls her eyes and stands. “Fine. Your death is postponed. I came to tell you that Cap wants a meeting, and since your service here is _terrible_ , I figured I’d bring the news myself.”

He untangles himself from Kate, squeezes her knee and kisses her forehead. “Alright. I’ll see you in a bit, Hawkeye.”

“See ya, Hawkeye,” she says, eyes already back on the movie.


End file.
